Sleepless in Seattle
by CircusSpearIt
Summary: Throwback to the first seasons ! Don't take it seriously this is just for fun. I don't really know what to write so just click and read and you'll see ! Enjoy ! Meredith/Addison
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any characters of Grey's, Shonda does. This story is just for fun ! A little throwback to the first seasons.

**Chapter 1**

Meredith was going back home after a 24 hour shift. She was looking forward to go to bed and forget all the recents events. Indeed, she broke up with Derek few days ago, she told him she was in love with someone else. She may have broken his heart but the pain he must be through is probably not worse than Meredith's.

How could this happen ? Was breaking up with McDreamy a good idea ? Probably not, she was sure this person doesn't love her.

Meredith was in the locker room with Alex, Izzie, Cristina and George. They were all arguing about the last Baseball match, except Meredith. This wasn't even shocking at all for her roommates, through years Meredith has always been the depressed girl.

They were waiting for Bailey to give them their tasks when Derek arrived, Meredith hoped it wasn't for her to go in neuro today because she knew he wanted to talk about who's the person Meredith loves more than him. She couldn't tell him.

"Who's up to neuro today ? It's a really hard case, at least a 8 hour surgery." Derek explained

Cristina immediately raised her hand "Me ! Me !"

"Alright Yang, let's go!"

The others were quite surprised that Meredith didn't want to go.

"Excuse me Dr Bailey" That time it was Dr Montgomery interrupting Bailey

"Hope this isn't for me, I don't care about vaginas !" Alex whispered to Izzie

"Actually I really would like Dr Grey to come with me today" Said Addison

"Alright Grey let's go ! Karev you're going to cardio today"

"Yes !" Alex said loudly while looking to his mates

"What about us ?" Asked George

"Just go to the ER"

"Poor Meredith, being with Satan today is not cool..." Started George

"Being with Satan is never cool especially for Mer"

"Yes you're right but I mean she seemed really bad this morning"

"She probably broke up with McDreamy, again" Answered Izzie

Meredith was wondering why Addison wanted her today. She wasn't really ready for that it was definitely not the good day. During all the consultations Addison kept asking questions to Meredith and there was also that look..." No Mer you're getting crazy" She told herself. Yes, she was definitely in love with Addison.

Izzie, George and Alex were sitting in the cafeteria for lunch, talking about their patients.

"Derek is going to kill me !" Said Cristina while sitting with her friends

"I thought you were into a 8 hour surgery ?" Asked Alex

"Rescheduled at 2PM, talking about Shepherd, where's Mer ?"

"I don't know but you better don't talk about him in front of her, I think they broke up, she was with Satan today" Explained Izzie

"Really, her and McDreamy ? Again ?" Asked Alex while eating his sandwich

"It's true that Derek seemed completely out of it this morning..."

"Wait isn't that Meredith sitting there with Satan ?" Asked George

"Oh God ! You're right, what the hell is she doing ?" Said Cristina

"Satan must have forced her ! We need to get her out of this !" Said Izzie

George and Izzie stood up going to Meredith and Addison's table. It was awkward, just the two of them sitting one in front of the other. Neither of them seemed angry, just two woman talking while eating.

"Hey Mer ! Dr Montgomery" Said Izzie

"Hello, Stevens, O'Malley" Answered Addison

"Actually, Mer, we were wondering if you wanted to got at Joe's tonight" Asked George

"Oh yeah that could be nice, Addison you may want to go with us ?" Asked Meredith while looking at the red headed girl.

Both Izzie and George were very shocked. Since when are they friends ?

"Huh yeah you can come too Dr Montgomery if you want" Said Izzie just to be polite "Well see you tonight"

They were still very shocked George broke the silence saying :

"What was that ? I don't wanna spend time with Satan tonight !"

"Yeah me neither but I guess we have to deal with it now" Sighed Izzie

The rest of the afternoon seemed very long for everyone. Everyone except Meredith and Addison who were having such a great time. They both thought they would hate each other but actually they had a lot of fun. It was time for them to leave to go at the bar, they were already late.

Alex, Izzie and George were already in the bar waiting for Meredith and Addison. Cristina was still in surgery. The three friends already drank some beers but they weren't really drunk yet.

"This is weird all this stuff, you mean you asked Mer and she just proposed to Satan ?" Asked Alex.

"Yep, we were really shocked, she didn't even asked if she could come, I mean why would she ? They're not supposed to be friends.." Responded Izzie.

"Here they are !" Said George.

Addison and Meredith were entering into the bar, laughing when Addie said :

"Go and sit with your friends, I'll order for us"

"Okay, fine, thanks, just order the same as for you"

"Mer ! We need to talk !" Yelled Izzie as Meredith was walking to her friends.

"Why did you invite her ? Aren't you supposed to hate Satan ?" Asked George.

"Don't call her like that ! And well she's actually nice " Answered Meredith

"And hot" Added Alex

"Hey! Shut the fuck up"

Addison was back a few minutes later with two beers, she gave one to Meredith and they started drinking. It was very awkward no one wanted to talk, Izzie finally started to speak :

"So Dr Montgomery..."

"You can call me Addison"

"Huh okay, well Addison did you have a great day ?"

"Yeah Dr Grey is actually very good at Gynecology !"

Meredith did also have a great day and mumbled so no one could her her "no wonder I was good with her as a teacher !"

The rest of the night was a bit less awkward mostly because of the drinks. Addison offered to take them back home but considering the amount of drinks she took they didn't know what it meant. Actually Alex decided to drive because Addison was clearly too drunk to drive on her own but they all thought it was nice though.

"Okay now i start to like her a little bit more !" Whispered Izzie to George

They were all almost back home when Meredith who was sitting next to Addison realized she'd fallen asleep.

"What are we supposed to do ? I don't know where she lives !" Whisper Alex so that he wouldn't wake her up.

"That's okay, I can handle that, just go into the house !" Said Meredith

The two boys and Izzie were about to go to sleep because they're all starting quite early the next day.

Meredith was still in the car with Addison deeply asleep. She didn't know what to do, actually she didn't want to do it but this was the only solution, so she started to stroke her cheek to wake her up:

"Addison please wake up"

"Hmmm" She mumbled "Where are we ?"

"We're at my house, I think you should stay tonight"

"No I don't want to bother you"

"No problem, please come with me"

The two woman walked into the house with Meredith carefully putting her hand behind Addie's back to help her walking.

_Author's note :_

This is my first fic so please rate it, I really enjoyed writing this first chapter. You may not like this but as I said, this is just for fun ! I also want to apologize for the mistakes, this is my first fic in English. Thank you so much for reading, and see you soon for a new chapter !


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reading the first chapter, hope you'll enjoy this one:)

**Chapter 2**

The two woman were walking carefully to Meredith's bedroom. Addison didn't seem well at all, she was wondering why she had drunk so many beers and maybe other drinks but she can't really remember, but despite her sore belly and headache she was happy somehow to be with Meredith.

"May I use the bathroom ?" She asked shyly.

"Yeah sure, I'll be in the bedroom, do you need some clothes to sleep in ?" Said Meredith very kindly.

"That would be very nice of you" She responded trying to smile.

Meredith was now alone in her bedroom picking out some clothes for Addison. Some questions crossed her mind : are they really going to sleep in the same bed ? What does it mean ? What her roommates are going to think about that ? The fact that she's sleeping with the ex-wife of her ex-boyfriend... She wasn't really sure about what was going to happen this night but anyway she was promising herself to not do anything with Addison if something were to happen. She couldn't do that she was drunk she didn't want to abuse her. "Mer you're insane nothing is going to happen anyway.." She told herself.

As soon as she finished overthinking she realized that Addison was in the bathroom for quite a long time and she was a bit worry. She decided to go to see what's going on. As soon as she reached the door she could hear some strange sounds coming through the room :

"Addison, is everything alright ?" Meredith asked concerned.

After a few seconds she finally got an answer :

"No, not really..." It seemed like Addison was sobbing.

"Can I come in ?" Actually Meredith didn't wait for her to answer, she just pushed the door and saw Addison leaning over the toilet, throwing up. She was crying, oh god she must be feeling so bad ! Meredith thought.

"Have you been throwing up the whole time ?" Addison nodded before vomiting again. Carefully, Meredith started rubbing her back and holding he hair into a ponytail.

"Everything will be alright, take the time you need i'm not going anywhere" Murmured Meredith to reassure Addison.

After nearly 20 minutes, Addison emptied everything that was left in her, they were both going back to Meredith's room, walking carefully and very slowly. Meredith put her arm around Addison. There were only a few feet from the bathroom to the bedroom but considering her state, it seemed like a hundred miles for Addison. She was so happy that Meredith proposed her to go back home with her, she was so nice and she started discovering a new trait of Meredith's personnality : she was very caring and she was really attracted by -not only- that but it just made her love Meredith more.

When they finally reached the room, Meredith gave the clothes to Addison :

"Here you go"

"Thanks that's very sweet of you" She responded with a large smile.

"You may want me to turn around or go into another room while you're changing yourself ?" Meredith asked "Or you may need some help... ?" Meredith immediatly realized her mistake "No sorry, you can do this on your own right ? Oh god i'm so sorry Addison I shouldn't have..." Addison didn't let her time to finish her sentence :

"Come on Mer it's not a big deal, I actually really need your help, look at me, I can't even walk on my own !" Addison answered with a smile.

Meredith carefully helped Addison taking off her clothes, she was so aroused by the red headed perfect body but she couldn't let her know. That was exciting somehow. Meredith took time to watch every inch of Addison's body from her perfect shoulders until those beautiful legs. Addison felt so right at that moment, she saw Meredith's look when she saw her body, she was flattered but she was frustrated she was the only one almost naked. She wish she could have seen Meredith's body.

Carefully, the two girls slipped into Meredith's bed. Addison curled up into Meredith's arms and fell asleep right away. Meredith wished that moment would last forever, she was so beautiful even deeply asleep. Her face looked like an angel and it didn't even seem awkward, everything was so natural. Meredith fell asleep a few minutes after.

_Author's note :_

That chapter was a bit shorter than the first one but I already have some ideas for the next one and so I could only cut that one here. Thank you so much for adding the first chapter in your favorites and for your reviews ! ( M is coming very soon) ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Considering the fact that the previous chapter was a bit short, that one will be a little longer. Hope you'll enjoy !

**Chapter 3**

Both Meredith and Addison haddn't sleep that well since ages. It just felt so good being into each other's arms. Meredith was the first up and so she decided to go downstairs to cook breakfast for Addison. Suddenly a question crossed her mind "maybe all of this was because Addison was really drunk last night..." No that couldn't be that, she didn't want to believe it was that. It would definitely break her heart...

When she arrived into the kitchen she saw Izzie, cooking.

"Hey, so how did you deal with... you know ?" Izzie asked

"Well I was about to prepare breakfast for her, she's still in bed"

"Wait what ? Meredith what the hell is wrong with you ?! First you invite her at the bar, then you both sleep in the same bed and now you also wanna cook for her ? Where did my Meredith go ?"

"Nowhere right ! Can't I just be kind for once ?" Asked Mer while taking some pancakes and coffee for Addison.

"When it comes to Satan huh sorry Addison I don't really think you're supposed to be nice..." Izzie said before adding : "also take some aspirin she'll probably need it"

"Thanks Izzie" Meredith simply answered

"Hey Meredith" Izzie said while Meredith was going back upstairs "I just want you to be happy right ?" Meredith nodded and responded with a large smile.

Meredith reached the room, she had to wake Addison up. But she was kind of scared to do it. What if she doesn't remember last night ? What if she gets angry realizing she slept with her ? Meredith didn't have time to think about that, they were both starting in a hour, she really needed to wake Addison up. When she opened the door, she saw this beautiful woman lying on the bed, her eyes still close. Meredith gently approached her and started stroking some of her red strands. Slowly the red headed girl started opening her eyes saying :

"Hey you, what time is it ?" Asked Addison still asleep.

«We have to be at hospital in an hour... » Answered Meredith

«Okay then... Is that for me ? » Asked Addison while looking at the food.

« Huh yeah, I also took some aspirin I thought you would probably need it »

« That's really sweet, I really need it indeed, my head hurts like hell ! Have you already eaten ? » Said Addison concerned.

« No actually I haven't.. » Answered Mer.

« Come over here ! » Offered Addison « I'm not gonna let you go at work without eating ! » Meredith just thought she was so hot when she was talking this way !Gently, she climbed in the bed and they started eating while laughing. It was like heaven on earth, both of them wished it would last forever. Unfortunately they had to get ready for work.

Addison and Meredith managed to be on time for work. Meredith was in cardio today and she wasn't really interested by it. She could only think about the red head she spent the night in the same bed with. Burke noticed that Meredith was completely out of it :

« Dr Grey if you think I haven't got anything to teach you then you're free to go. I ain't got no time to waste ! »

« No huh sorry Dr Burke... » Managed to answer Meredith.

The rest of the day seemed very long for Mer. Plus, she haddn't seen Addison. She was probably in surgery. Burke told her to look after patients before leaving. She did and was about to go in the locker room, changing herself and then go back home. She's been waiting for this moment all day long. Unfortunately, someone paged her. « Oh no Burke really want to kill me ! » She thought. When she arrived to the floor it was empty, no one, not a single soul, she thought it was really weird. Suddenly, someone dragged her into an on call room.

« Addison ?! » She said really surprised. « I haven't seen you all day ! »

« Yeah I know, I'm so sorry. I was in surgery... »

« Why did you page me ? » She asked

« I've just remembered that I haven't thanked you about last night... » Addison started.

« It's not a big deal. You don't owe me anything. »

« No that's not what I meant, I owe you a lot. Last night was amazing even though we've only been sleeping, I haven't felt that well since a very long time, and, and... » She didn't have time to finish, Meredith had already pressed her lips against hers. The kiss was long and passionate, their tongues intertwined. Slowly, Meredith slipped her hands onto Addison's perfect body. Gently, she removed her scrub top leaving her in a black bra. Then, she managed to pull off her pants while Addison kicked off her shoes. Meredith finally pulled down her lace black panties, Addison was now completly naked and she looked even hotter than last night.

« Dr Grey, you're far way too dressed » Said Addison while removing all her clothes one after the other. It was the first time she saw Meredith's body and it was absolutely perfect. Addison kissed her on her lips, on her neck, on her nipples and finally between her thights but she voluntary avoided her crotch. Meredith was begging her « Addison please » Addison ordered her to sit on the bed, and gently she touched her slit. « Damn Mer you're so wet... » There was no need to foreplay, Meredith was almost a faucet. Without warning she put two fingers in her, Meredith let escaped a loud moan which Addison covered by kissing her. Then, her mouth slid all over her body and she began to kiss her clit, still pumping her two fingers into her. « Addison I can't handle this much longer... » Managed to say Meredith while breathing heavily. « Then don't hold back just let it go. » Answered Addison with a grin. A few seconds later, Meredith came while moaning Addison's name.

«I think it's your turn now Dr Montgomery » Said Meredith with a grin «Come over here » Addison straddled Meredith. They were kissing and Meredith was touching every inch of her body. Slowly, she started circling her clit with her thumb, reaching her damp. « Addie, you're so wet for me, I can feel it on my thights » Addison was leaning over Meredith with her head on her shoulder. Meredith started pumping her still rubbing her clit. Addison was moaning and she came a few seconds later.

Meredith put her fingers in her mouth to clean them, they were still soaked with Addison's juice. Addison kissed Meredith, she could taste herself in her mouth.

They were lying on the bed, still naked. When Meredith said :

« It was the best way you could ever thank me »

_Author's note :_

I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll post next one once we hit 5 reviews because I still don't really know what you think about this story:) Thank you so much for adding it into your favs. See you soon !


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys ! I know it's been a while, not gonna lie I was running out of inspiration... But today I just remembered this story and I was like "how 'bout continuing it !" so here am I, hope you'll enjoy this 4th chapter !

**Chapter 4**

Addison and Meredith were still lying on the on call bed together. After coming down from their highs, still naked, Meredith wrapped her arms around Addison and layed them down on the bed. Addison was resting her head on Meredith chest listening to her heartbeat. After a few moments Addison let out a yawn :

"Are you tired ?" Meredith asked. Addison simply nodded.

"Go to sleep sweetheart, I'll be there when you'll wake up" Meredith said kissing the top of her head and started stroking her hair. After a few seconds she knew her lover was asleep. Meredith was looking over a sleepy Addison, still stroking her hair, thinking how beautiful she is before passing out too.

They were both woken up by the sound of Addison's pager a few hours later. "I don't wanna go" pouted Addison

"Okay baby, first of all don't pout like that it makes me sad even though you look adorable, second of all, go and check on your patients and then come back home with me tonight Izzie and George are on call."

"I'd love to" Answered Addison pecking Meredith's lips before exiting the room.

The day has been exhausting for Addison and really rough. She fought for over 5 hours in the OR trying to save a baby and his mother to finally save only the baby who will only get to live 5 years.. She found herself crying inside a bathroom stall a few minutes after the surgery. Plus, Derek has been a complete pain in the ass today -probably because Meredith broke up with him- She couldn't wait to go at Meredith's even though she was really tired and feeling extremely sad the thought of seeing Meredith in a few minutes was enough to brighten her day a little.

She found herself knocking at Mer's door at 8pm after her day. She was determined to spend an incredible night and forget all the recent events. As soon as she opened the door, Meredith wrapped her arms around Addie's waist and kissed her lovingly, she then led them to the couch where she poured them both a glass of wine.

"So.. How was your day ?" Meredith asked as she settled on the couch. Addison tried her best to fight back the urge to sob but Meredith saw that something wasn't alright :

"Addie what's going on ?" She said as she wrapped her arms around the red head making her move closer.

As soon as she felt Mer's arms around her that was too much for Addison and she just let the tears flow.

"Mer I'm so sorry I know I'm ruining your evening.." Addison managed to say but she was rapidely cut off by Meredith's fingers on her lips.

"Shh baby, you're not ruining my night and you could obviously use some comfort, there's nothong for you to apologize for" Said Meredith as she made Addison moving into her lap, she wrapped her arms around her and kissed the top of her head while stroking her hair and she just held her while she cried.

"Now tell me what's going on" Meredith said after Addison had calmed down a little bit

« I had really tough case today and I know I'm usually not so affected but today was different... »

Meredith was still holding her tightly « What was different ? » She asked gently

« Derek... » She took a deep breath before continuing « He's been a jerk saying I could have save them both that my work today has been terrible... »

« Hey honey, you always do an amazing work, I'm sure today wasn't any different, let him talk okay ? » Said Meredith placing her fingers under Addison's chin to make her look at her.

« It's just... If he's been like this today just because I lost the patient, I can't help but wondering how it's gonna be when he'll find out about... »

« About us ? » Addison nodded before Meredith continued « You don't know how he's going to react, and even if it's bad I'll be there the whole time,holding your hand, I've got you, I'll always have you » Meredith said while stroking Addison's cheek, wiping the tears away.

« I freaking like you » Said Addison while pecking Mer's lips

« I really freaking like you too Adds, come on let's run you a hot bath » Answered Meredith while getting up from the couch with Addison's legs wrapped around her waist and her arms around her neck. They made their way upstairs like this before entering the bathroom. Meredith ran the bath, added some bubbles in it and some bath oil. « Your bath's ready » she said, she noticed that Addison was looking at her with a small grin on her face « What ? » Mer asked

« Come in the bath with me ? » Meredith giggled before pecking her lips and answered « Of course »

Then, they both started stripping down their clothes. « You look beautiful » said Addison, her lover blushed lightly. Meredith entered first in the water before saying « Come here » to Addison who entered the water and settled herself between Meredith's legs while her arms were around her. There was no place on earth she loved more than this one. They didn't talk much while being in the bath just soft kisses, touches and giggles. After a while Meredith realized that Addison had fallen asleep so she decided to stroke her cheek while whispering « Baby, wake up » Addison started shifting a little « Let's get you to bed okay ? » Addison nodded still not fully awake. Once they were both out of the tub Meredith handed Addison her Dartmouth shirt for her to wear she accepted it willingly before settling down under the covers. Meredith joined her a few seconds later and saw that Addison had almost drifted off to sleep so she just wrapped her arms around her as Addie snuggled into the crook of her neck. « Night honey » Said Addison sleeply before completely passing out.

« Night Addie... I love you » answered Mer while kissing the top of her head.

_Author's note :_

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, idk when the next update will be i'll try to be quick if i see that you guys like the story. Again, sorry for the delay, see u next time :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys ! Finally an update yayyy ! Hope you'll enjoy this chapter !

**Chapter 5**

Meredith woke up in the middle of the night to a sleepy shivering Addison who was mumbling incoherent things in her slumber. They didn't lose the embrace they had on each other during the night so Meredith just decided to hold her a bit tighter and started whispering to her ear:

« Hey, wake up baby, it's all a dream, just a bad dream... wake up for me okay ? » Addison stirred a little but wasn't fully awake yet so Meredith kept on muttering calm things to her ear while putting soft kisses on her forehead, it was extremly warm !

« Baby, wake up, it's all okay just wake up for me please »

Eventually, Addison woke up and finally relaxed when she realized she was in bed with Meredith.

« Hey princess you're fine, it was just a nightma... » Meredith didn't have the time to finish her sentence before Addison suddenly got up and ran to the bathroom, a hand over her mouth. Mer followed her and just held her hair into a ponytail, rubbing her back soothingly, while the red head was throwing up :

« It's all okay baby, you're fine, shhh it's gonna be alright »

Eventually it substained and Meredith could see tears running over Addie's cheeks, oh God did she hate seeing her in pain ! Addie let out a faint whisper :

« I'm sorry Mer... » Meredith pulled her into her arms and started stroking her hair :

« Hey honey there's nothing for you to be sorry for, you're just sick it happens, probably something you ate... » She handed her lover a glass of water for Addison to rince her mouth unfortunately, right after the first sip a new round of vomiting started. Mer simply kept on rubbing her back with one hand while the other was making sure no red locks was getting in the way. Once she was done Meredith asked her :

« How long have you been in pain princess ? »

« Since noon I'd say... » Meredith felt so sorry for her she immediatly wrapped her arms around the red head :

« Oh honey, you should have told me »

« Yeah but you did so good last night, you took care of me... I didn't want to bother you plus I didn't want you to worry... »

« Oh baby.. » Meredith put her finger to make her look at her « I'm always going to worry.. It's just that I – I -... »

« Yeah I know baby, I love you so much too... » Addison answered like she could read Meredith's mind. Mer was taken aback :

« Oh baby, I love you. I was afraid to say it because I thought maybe you'd think it was too forward but oh god Addie I love you so damn much ! »

« I know Mer, I just didn't want to wait to tell you so. So now I know this isn't the most romantic way but do you maybe wanna be my girlfriend ? »

« There's nothing I want more Addie » She brought her lips to Addison's and pulled back when she felt the red head letting out a yawn.

« Let's get you back to bed okay ? » The red head nodded sleepily. Very carefully, Meredith helped Addison standing up because the red head was feeling really dizzy, she wrapped her arm around her shoulders and slowly tucked her in :

« Come in bed with me... » Requested Addison

« I'll be right back baby just let me grab some things so that you feel better okay ? » Meredith placed a kiss on her forehead before heading downstairs. She quickly grabbed some painkillers and went back to her girlfriend. Addison was curled up in a ball, her arms wrapped around her stomach, Meredith gently approached her :

« Oh my poor baby, here just take those medications and you'll feel better afterwards » Addison swallowed the pills hoping they wouldn't make her throw up a third time... Meredith climbed in and spooned Addie from behind wrapping her arms around her stomach trying to ease her pain a little bit. She noticed Addison was very cold beside her warmth and the blankets :

« Princess, are you cold ? » Addison simply nodded. Meredith quickly got up and one of her hoodies for Addison to wear on top of her Dartmouth t-shirt.

« It smells like you, it's very comforting... » Said Addie. Meredith just giggled a little before saying :

« Tomorrow I'll have to go to the hospital to give something to Bailey but then I'll take the day off to take care of you okay ? » She said while replacing a strand of red hair behind her girlfriend's ear

« Mer, baby, you don't have to do that... »

« Oh course I do, I wanna take care of you.. Now go to sleep baby I'm right here I know you're exhausted. » A few minutes later Meredith heard Addison breathing becoming even and so she could drift off to sleep herself.

The next morning Meredith woke up, still snuggling Addison's body. Thankfully, the red head was still asleep. Quietly Meredith got off of the bed, placed a kiss on her girlfriend's temple. She dressed, brushed her teeth and wrote a note for Addison in case she'd wake up while she's gone, and ten minutes later she was parking into the hospital.

Quickly she spotted Bailey and handed her the papers she was supposed to give her but didn't move :

« Do you need something Grey ? » Asked Miranda while raising an eyebrow

« Could I get the day off ? » She asked

Miranda quickly spotted Izzie :

« Stevens ! You did a terrible job last night, you'll remplace Grey today ! » Meredith mouthed « sorry » to Izzie before thanking Bailey. She was into the elevator when suddenly the doors open and no other than Derek Shepherd stepped in :

« Dr Grey, you're not working today ? » He asked seeing that she was in her regular clothes. Meredith shook her head before saying :

« No I had to take the day off since you've been such an ass to my girlfriend that she's now sick ! » Without another word she stepped out of the elevator leaving a stunned Derek behind.

_Author's note :_

Hope you enjoyed this chapter ! I know this is very cheesy but hey it's my story ! See u next time (hopefully it won't take as long haha)


End file.
